Wibbly Wobbly Time Wimey Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Luna Lovegood enters the Tardis in order to help get Rowena Ravenclaw back to her own time she never expects to become a hero. She never expects to become someone that anyone depends on let alone her. Let alone, Rowena. But as the time get closer will love be able to help Rowena keep things together, or will she lose both Helga and Luna to Salazar?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, and Eastern Funfair's Christmas Crackers on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: B5 (word) tradition**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Rowena Ravenclaw/Luna Lovegood**

**Eastern Funfair's Christmas Crackers: Cracker 1 "You're so weird sometimes."/Jumping/Happy**

**Sapphic Season: Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw/Luna Lovegood**

**Warning for a crossover with Doctor Who. As slight out of character for almost everyone. Word count is 1,540 words. I hope you all enjoy Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Love. **

A rushing sound of wind and a sudden crash sounded from behind Luna as she stood staring out at the Black Lake again. She had always come her to think as a student. It was the one place where her mind could be calm. It was also the one place without a lot of damage from the Battle of Hogwarts still left over.

"Excuse us," a voice said from behind Luna, startling her out of her revieve. "I was wondering if you could tell us what year it was, my dear." The voice was that of an elegant lady with dark flowing hair, and long velvet purple dress. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black.

Luna stared transfixed at the woman who was hanging out of what the Muggles called a phone booth. Hermione had said that was what they were called. She didn't realize that her mouth was opened until the lady fixed her with a pointed stare.

"It is most unladylike to gawk at someone," the woman said, piercing eyes looking right through Luna to her very soul.

"Oh, great," another voice sounded from inside, "you've found another companion to join us on our journey, Rowena. Great. Great! Great! Great!" The man was now standing in the blue phone booth doorway practically jumping up and down in his eagerness to meet someone new.

"Doctor, we don't have time for meeting new friends," the red-haired woman, who appeared behind the dark haired one said, as she eyed Luna skeptically. "We have to return Rowena to her own time. Before there are consequences to her being gone."

"Consequences?" Luna asked hearing the conversation. "Like what?"

"Like what?" The redhead, who Luna learned a few minutes later was called Amy, asked as she folded her arms over her chest. "Any wrong move could send history careening in a different course than what was supposed to be."

"So if Rowena wasn't back in time," Luna began hesitantly, "Hogwarts could be sort a Founder?" This made Luna sad. She wanted to get know Rowena better. She'd always wanted to meet Rowena Ravenclaw. She was her favorite of the four Founders. Not only because she was a Ravenclaw, but because she believed in tolerance when no one else besides Helga Hufflepuff was believing in it.

"Why don't you come along with us than?" the Doctor asked, as he eyed his redheaded companion to make sure this wasn't the wrong thing to have done. "We could use all the help we can get in getting Miss Ravenclaw back to where she belongs. Don't you agree, Amy?"

The red-haired woman wasn't expecting this situation to rise up obviously. But before she could dissuade the blonde woman, or the enthusiastic Doctor they were all back in the Tardis heading towards the founding of Hogwarts.

"Doctor, a word," Amy said, motioning him into another part of the Tardis. She didn't want to insult either Rowena or the unknown woman they'd just picked up. But she was also pretty sure that just picking up a random person could be construed as kidnapping too. Not that anyone would believe that the woman was kidnapped by three people in a blue payphone booth. Who in their right mind would believe that?

Meanwhile, Luna was both intrigued by Rowena and watching the people that Rowena was traveling with. She was so lost in looking around she almost didn't hear Rowena ask her a question.

"Are a Hogwarts student from your time, my dear?" Rowena asked, seeing the blue and silver headband on the woman's head. Blue and silver were the Ravenclaw colors after all. She must be one of Rowena's followers.

"I was from Hogwarts," Luna answered with a nod. "We just had a very big war happen at the school…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rowena said, thinking of the adversity that the school was going through in her own times. "I would like to say that things get easy but they don't."

"I know."

Luna watched Rowena look around the Tardis, which she'd learned upon entering was what the phone booth was called, sadly. As though she was thinking of something or someone from her own time.

"What are you thinking about Rowena?" Luna asked putting a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. She watched as Rowena almost jerked away from until she realized who it was.

"I'm sorry," Rowena said. "I was just thinking about a problem, my friends and I were having at the moment of my disappearance." She sighed. "Not that my opinion would be needed either way. That is unless Godric can't sway Helga's thoughts one way or the other. I could always get Helga to agree with me on anything." A pretty pink blush formed on Rowena's cheeks as she realized how forwards she was talking.

"You're so weird sometimes," Amy's exasperated voice raised from the doorway where she and the Doctor were emerging again. "I just wish that you didn't have to bring along everyone you meet, Doctor."

"But how else am I supposed to make friends," the Doctor said a happy smile crossing his face. "We're almost to your time, Rowena. I hope we get you back in enough time that we don't mess with history."

Rowena nodded and smiled sadly. "I hope so too," she said in a whisper. "For everyone's sakes and not just ours."

Luna was the only one who actually heard her though. Sometimes she thought she just heard what people were thinking. Other times like now she knew she was meant to hear what was said and the others were not.

"You don't think that Slytherin will do anything bad to Helga Hufflepuff, do you?" Luna asked worried for her second favorite Founder. After all, Helga Hufflepuff must have been a nice person to want everyone in her house.

"I don't believe so. But I think in order to get her on side he'd do anything. Anything short of hurting her." She looked at her hands. "I pray that Helga could hold out a few moments longer. I hope that she can hold out until I can save her from Salazar."

Luna placed a gentle hand on Rowena's and squeezed it as she felt the sparks go shooting up her arm. She'd heard of soulmates and love at first sight. But she'd never heard of finding love at first sight with someone who died before you were ever born.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Rowena asked, concern coloring her voice.

"I'm fine," Luna murmured as she tried to move away from Rowena. She didn't want to do anything untoward to her favorite Founder. Plus she was pretty sure that the older woman was in love with Helga Hufflepuff. She didn't want to break up the pair if there was something between them already.

"Are you sure? You walked away from me pretty quickly back there. Did I do something to upset you?" It sounded like the raven haired beauty wanted to add more to her sentence but thought better of it. She fell silent after a moment.

"No...no…you didn't do anything to upset," Luna said stutteringly as she held up her hands defensively. "Its...its...its just that…." How did you tell someone that you felt a certain zing for that you thought they were in love with someone else. Especially if that someone else was their best friend in their time period.

"It's just what?" Rowena asked confused. If she was reading Luna right the younger blonde woman had shown interest in her earlier on. Before she touched Rowena's hand. Before the zing that went through them both. Rowena had only felt that sort of zing with one other person, and that was Helga Hufflepuff.

"I think you're in love with Helga Hufflepuff," she said as they walked out of the Tardis together. She could see a blonde woman that looked much like Susan Bones staring open mouthed at them. Although she'd never known Susan wear a velvet pink dress, or any dresses at all for that matter.

"But that is the thing, my dear, Luna," Rowena said, motioning Helga over. "I don't think that Helga would mind me having you as well." She pulled Helga into a hug and kissed her passionately. "Would you, my love?"

"I would not," Helga said, with a sweet smile for Luna. "Who is this young woman, Rowena, dear?"

"This is our dear Luna," Rowena said, placing a chaste kiss on Luna's lips. "She will be joining us for a while. If you don't mind?"

"I don't. Perhaps she can help us with our Slytherin problem." Helga looked around. "He's been trying to get me to turn against you since you disappeared a few days ago."

"Don't worry. We will handle him later. For now let's rest and welcome our new love to the castle?"

Jumping for joy in both her heart in spirit she followed Helga and Rowena to a bedroom that was fit for a queen. Their relationship may not follow the tradition of the time but Luna felt that she had finally found love with her knowledgeable Eagle Queen, and Badger Queen. She couldn't wait to see what all these two women could teach her.

**I hope you all enjoyed Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Love as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
